This invention relates to a controlling method of an air separation plant.
One conventional controlling method of an air separator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9627/1980. The gist of this prior art technique resides in that a raw air quantity is calculated using the condition of each portion of the plant as the input and outputs the calculated value as a set value for a raw air quantity adjusting device.
However, the set value of the raw air quantity adjusting device by this method is outputted primarily in accordance with the plant condition, and a problem develops in that even when an increase command of the raw air quantity is generated, the raw air quantity cannot be increased due to mechanical limitation, and the like.